Mysterious Visitor
by AbbyNormal80
Summary: When McGee gets a visitor at work, Tony is determined to find out who it is,especially when it turns out to be a woman.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

It had been rare slow day for the team so when the phone rang both Tony and Ziva's heads popped up. Their first glance was towards Gibbs' desk, finding it empty they next glanced over at McGee. All three where a little stunned to realize it was his desk phone that was ringing. With a quizzical look at the other two, he picked up the handset. Silently, Tony wheeled his chair closer, trying to hear the conversation.

"Agent McGee...Yeah....Uh....Okay...." a glance shot in Tony's direction, " I'll be right down." Hanging up the phone he stood up.

"Who was that?"

"No one." McGee called as the elevator doors closed, a smile on his face. Tony glanced over at Ziva, who had her eyes on the computer screen in front of her, a small smile playing on her lips. He began tapping his fingers on his desk.

"Wonder what that is all about?" Ziva looked up at him, shrugging her shoulders. "I am sure that if McGee wanted you to know he would have told you." He contemplated that thought for a second. Shaking his head he said," Nope don't think so." Grabbing his phone, he jogged to the back elevator, calling behind him, "I'm gonna find out." Ziva rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, Abby strolled into the bullpen. Looking around, seeing only Ziva she asked," Where is everyone?" Ziva leaned back in her chair,looking at the other woman.

"Gibbs is in MTAC with the Director, McGee got a call and went downstairs and Tony just could not stand not knowing where McGee was going so he followed him." Plopping in McGee's desk chair, Abby spun around a couple of times stopping she said," A mysterious call,hmmm."

Exiting the elevator he looked around trying to spot McGee. Not having any luck he walked over to the Security desk.

"Hey,Charlie. Did ya see where Agent McGee went?" The older man looked around then back to Tony." Sure did Agent DiNozzo. He and the woman who had me call him down went out the front door a few minutes ago." Raising an eyebrow Tony asked," A woman? You sure?" The guard nodded.

"Yes very sure. Talked to her myself."

"Thanks, Charlie." Tony called out as he headed toward the door.

Pushing it open he stepped out into the bright mid day sun. Squinting slightly, he gave his eyes time to adjust. Looking around he didn't spot McGee immediately. Walking out toward the sidewalk he looked right then left. He saw nothing. Then he spotted someone who looked like McGee across the drive,sitting with a red haired woman on one of the park benches in the park area. Tony smiled, he knew he had to get a closer look to make sure.

Walking down the sidewalk, he crossed the street. The coffee cart was the only thing close to the bench so he got in line. Aiming his cell phone he zoomed in. Yup, he thought,definitely McGoo. He snapped a few shots of him and the mystery woman. Fiddling with the phone, he got it switched to video in time to catch McGee leaning in and hugging her. Zooming in he got a clear shot of the woman's face.

"Gotcha McSneaky." The woman in front of him turned around glaring at him. He smiled his oh so famous DiNozzo smile and her face softened. Tony chuckled to himself. Winking at her, he stepped out of line. He looked back to make sure McGee hadn't spotted him then headed back to the office.

Out of breath by the time he reached the third floor, he rushed to Ziva's desk. "Found him.. with a woman..got pictures..and video."

"Tony, I cannot believe you actually followed him." Abby raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, well maybe I do."

"Oh come on Ziva, you know you wanna see." Abby set forward at McGee's desk.

"I don't know about her but I sure do." Tony turned at the sound of her voice.

"Oh hey Abs. Didn't see ya there." She smiled at him, holding her hand out, wiggling her finger. "Hand it over. I'll put it on the big screen." Walking over he placed the phone in her upturned hand. "Here ya go Abs."

She hooked the phone to McGee's computer, hit a few keys and the first picture appeared on the screen. Silently Ziva crossed the bullpen, standing on Tony's right side. He turned and looked at her.

"What? So maybe I am curious."

The first picture featured Tim sitting on the bench close to an older red haired woman who was smiling. The next few where similar. Clicking the controller Tony moved on to the video. Both the woman and McGee were smiling. At one point she reached up and smoothed some hair at McGee's temple. The video ended with McGee leaning in and hugging her. Tony paused the video. Chuckling he said," Looks like McRomeo has a new lady and she's older too. Plus she's got red hair. Looks like the Boss's taste in women are rubbing off on Probilicious ."

"We do not even know who she is, Tony."

"Ziva. Come on it's clear they have a special "Connection". He said while making air quotes. Beside them Abby was strangely silent.

The elevator doors opened and McGee stepped out a smile on his face. Spotting him Tony smiled and clapped.

"Way to go McCougar Bait. She's a bit older but I gotta say she's hot. But way outta your league."

"What are you talking about?" Tony clicked the controller and the video began to play again. The smile dropped from McGee's face. His eyes shot to Abby, who frowned and turned away. Quickly heading back to her lab.

"Abby wait..." He called out. She didn't stop. As he rushed past Tony and Ziva he said," As usual Tony you don't know what you're talking about." They both followed Tim. Reaching the elevator he reached out and stopped the doors from closing. He stepped in beside Abby.

"Don't listen to Tony."

"Well, I'm happy for you. But I didn't know you liked older women." They where both so engrossed in their conversation neither notice Tony had placed his foot in front of the door, stopping it from closing.

Ah, Abs. Come on it's not like that." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Then what us it like McGee?"

"She's..." Tim glanced up, noticing them standing there listening, he leaned in whispering the rest of the sentence in her ear while nudging Tony's foot away from the door. A huge smile spread across Abby's face as the doors closed. Leaving Tony and Ziva shocked.

"She's what?She's who?" Tony yelled, pounding his fist against the door.

"DiNozzo! Ya got a problem with the elevator?" Tony turned around, stunned to see Gibbs standing behind them.

"Not at all Boss."

"UmmHmm." He said as he walked over to his desk. Sitting sown he glanced at the screen.

"DiNozzo!" He called out.

"Coming boss." As Tony came around next to Gibbs' desk he pointed at the screen. The last shot of the video still paused on the screen. Ziva gave Tony a quick glance and sat back at her desk, pretending to be busy. He chuckled nervously. "Just trying to keep my investigative skills sharp,Boss." Gibbs nodded his head.

"Well don't use them on McGee. It's his private life. Butt out." Tony clicked the screen off.

"Yes boss." Reaching over he disconnected his phone from McGee's computer and sat back down at his desk. Still wondering just who the woman was.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: When I went to write this chapter I struggled with McGee's parents. In the end though I decided to use Sean Murray's real life mom (Vivienne Bellisario) as my inspiration. His dad was tougher. I only had what McGee had said in previous episodes about his dad ( he was in the Navy and the fact that if he would have caught young Tim with playboys' he would have smacked him upside the head.) both tidbits I got from the season six episode:Hide and Seek.

* * *

A while later Tony was busy playing Jewel Blaster when he saw McGee approach Gibbs' desk. He quickly paused his game and tossed a paper clip at Ziva to get her attention. When it smacked her between the eyes, she glared up at him. The threat of dismemberment glowing in her eyes. He smiled sheepishly and motioned in Gibbs' direction. She looked over then back, nodding slightly to him.

"Uh...boss."

"Yeah McGee." He said without looking up from the papers he was reading.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you..." He leaned back in his chair,leveling McGee with a glanced over his shoulder toward Tony, who was pretending to be busy.

"Privately." He looked from McGee to Tony then back.

"Yeah." As both men entered the elevator, Tony spoke. "I wonder why he's being so secretive." Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps it is because you are so nosy." Tony acted shocked. "What I'm not nosy. I just....care about the team."

"Mmmhmm. And if you ever hit me with another paper clip I will..." Tony was saved from the rest of the threat by Director Vance walking into the bullpen.

"DiNozzo, David can either of you tell me where Gibbs is?" They exchanged a look then Tony answered, "Coffee." Ziva nodded,looking at Vance.

"When he gets back let him know I'm looking for him."

"Sure." Tony responded but Vance was already gone.

Gibbs flipped the switch, stopping the elevator. "What's on your mind, McGee?" He asked as he turned to look at him. Cast in the blue light Gibbs thought McGee looked younger than he really was.

"Well, boss. I was wondering if, since it's slow, if maybe I could leave a bit early tonight?" As he finished his sentence, he looked Gibbs in the eye.

"Gotta date or something?" The younger agent laughed. Stopping quickly when he saw the stern look in Gibbs eye. " Uh no. Nothing like that. It's just that Sarah, my sister, is graduating tonight and I told her I would be there. If you want I could leave my cell on so if anything happens I could head back." Gibbs cracked a bit of a smile. He was proud of McGee's devotion to his job.

"Sure. You can leave early. What time?" Tim glanced at his watch. "5:30?"

"Yeah and don't keep you're phone on." McGee looked at Gibbs shocked. "You sure boss?" He nodded his head. McGee smiled. "Thanks boss." Gibbs reached out and patted McGee on the shoulder. As he flipped the switch and the elevator surged to life once more he wondered if it had really been four years since McGee's sister had found herself the prime suspect in a murder investigation.

"It's been four years?" Gibbs asked, glancing over at Tim who nodded a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah. She's grown up a lot since then."

"Good." he said as the doors opened. Both men strode back to their desks.

"Boss, Vance is looking for you." Tony said just as he was about to sit down. He headed toward the stairs, taking two at a time. Near the top he called back,"and McGee..." who turned and looked at him.

"Keep that cell off."

"Yes boss." McGee answered and Gibbs disappeared into the Directors' office.

Tony leaned back in his chair, his fingers laced together behind his head. "So McSneaky. Ya gonna tell us what you're up to?" Not looking up he answered. " Nope."

"Does it have anything to do with that great looking woman you where with earlier?" Tim looked up.

"None of your business, Tony."

"Aww come on McGee." Who chuckled. "It's really killing you isn't it?"

"Yeah." Tony admitted hoping he'd give in. A huge smile spread across Tim's face. "Good." Ziva laughed.

A short time later when Abby called and asked McGee to come down and help her in her lab, he left. Fifteen minutes later when the digital clock on Tony's desk beeped five o'clock. He got up and walked over to McGee's desk and sat down.

"What are you doing?" He opened and closed a few drawers. "What does it look like I'm doing, Ziva?"

"It looks like you are stooping."

"Snooping, Ziva, I'm snooping." He spun around and spotted McGee's back pack.

"Aha." He said triumphantly as he lifted it up onto the desk. Opening it and looking inside, he began moving things around announcing everything he came across.

"Shirt.... cell charger.... flash light.... gloves....keys.... a USB thumb thingy.... another shirt...wait a sec" He pulled this one out. It seemed smaller than the other one and it was a tee shirt. Ziva glanced up in time to see him sniff it.

"It smells like woman's perfume."

"Hmm." she said this time not looking up.

"Oh, Ziva. I think you're really gonna want to see this." She glanced up.

"It is a black tee shirt,Tony, so what?" He smiled.

"Ziva it's not just any tee shirt..." he said as he turned it around,revealing to her the front of the shirt, a sparkling skull and crossbones. Ziva's eyebrows shot up.

"How do you think that got in there?" Tony asked. Just then McGee's desk phone rang beside him. Tony jolted, shoving the shirt back in the bag and tossing it to the ground behind him. Ziva laughed. On the second ring he picked it up, expected to hear McGee telling him to get away from his desk.

"Special Agent McGee....oh really..." Ziva looked up at him. Tony's eyes where mischievously lit.

"Well send them up. Thanks." Hanging up the phone, he smiled. The dimples appearing in his cheeks.

"Who was that?"

"Well it seems McGee has visitors and they're on the way up." Intrigued, Ziva asked, "Who is it?"

"Didn't say but we'll soon find out." Getting up he went back to his desk. The smile never leaving his face.

A few seconds later, when the elevator doors opened both where interested on who would come out. A man and woman emerged. Together they walked over to Ziva's desk. Tony looked them both over. The man was in his mid fifties. His hair cut close to his head, graying slightly at the temples but otherwise a dark brown color. He stood about 6 ft tall and was wearing a dark blue suit. There was something slightly familiar looking about the man, but Tony just couldn't place him. However, Tony recognized the woman immediately as the woman he had seen with McGee earlier. Except now instead of a pair of jeans and a shirt she was wearing a black dress and heels. Her red hair piled on top of her head. A complete knockout, He thought as he wondered again who they where.

Looking up Ziva smiled. "We're looking for Tim McGee." The woman said. She smiled at Ziva, who knew immediately who she was. "Let me find him for you." Ziva said picking up the phone. She glanced up at the man. Green eyes met hers. They where slightly sharp, some how tougher, but the depths where the same color.

"Abby's Labby."

"Hello Abby. Is McGee with you still?"

"Uh he was but he just like this second hurried out of here mumbling something about being late. Which is weird. Why?" Ziva smiled at the two people in front of her. "His parents are here."

For a few seconds there was silence on the other side of the phone, then Abby spoke again. "Really? I'm coming up." The phone went dead. Hanging the phone up she said," He should be here any minute."

Smiling Tony came around his desk. "Mr and Mrs. McGee it's nice to meet you. I'm Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and this is Special Agent Ziva David." Tony shook Mr. McGee's hand.

"Nice to meet you both. This is my wife Vivienne and I'm Thom." Ziva came around and stood next to Tony.

"So what brings you two to Washington?" Tony asked.

"Sarah, our daughter, is graduating From Waverly College tonight. Tim was supposed to met us downstairs." Tim's father said. Ziva marveled at how much McGee looked like his dad but she could tell that their personalities where completely different. She remembered him saying once that his father had been in the Navy. Looking at the man in front of her she could see the training.

"Oh she is. That's great. Did Sarah come with you?" Tony's smile grew larger. She knew he was enjoying this.

"She should be up any second. She was going to call his Cell phone from the lobby." Mrs. McGee said. She is where he got his gentle tone, Ziva thought. As if on cue the elevator door opened and Sarah emerged. Walking up, she stood next to her parents.

"Hey Tony. Hey Ziva. So where's Tim?"

"Hello Sarah..." Tony butting in. "Hi, Sarah. You look beautiful." Ziva nudged him with her elbow.

"He'll be up soon. He was down in the lab."

"Oh." she said smiling. Looking around, she asked. "So where is Agent Gibbs?"

Before either could answer the back elevator doors opened and McGee rushed out. Ziva turned just in time to see the stairs door swing open. Abby ran full force into McGee. Ziva had to stop herself from chuckling. McGee wrapped his arms around Abby to steady her.

"Whoa, Abs. You ok?" She smiled up at him. "Yeah." arms around one another they walked toward the bullpen. When his mom spotted him, she rushed forward ,"Tim." She hugged him.

"Mom,Dad, Sarah." His mom let him go and they all three approached the rest of them. "What are you guys doing up here?" Abby glanced between Tim and his parents. She smiled at Sarah.

"You didn't meet us downstairs." Sarah said.

"Uh sorry about that, I got uh..." He glanced down at Abby who smiled at him,"... busy." He leaned in past Tony, hugging Sarah. "Dad." His father smiled slightly. "Tim." Mr. McGee's gruff tone reminded Tony of someone he just couldn't put his finger on who.

"It's ok. We where just talking to Tony and Ziva." His mom said as she smiled and glanced toward Abby.

"Oh..Uh that's great. Mom and Dad I'd like you to meet Abby Sciuto our Forensic Scientist." Turning he smiled at Abby.

"Abs, this is my mom Vivienne and my dad Thom. You know Sarah."

Stepping forward she smiled at Sarah before hugging her. " Nice to see you again." Letting go of Sarah, she hugged his mom. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. McGee." She hugged Abby back, "Nice to meet you too." In true Abby fashion she turned her attention to . Tim tensed. He watched as her smile grew wider. Stepping up in front of him she enveloped him in a signature Abby hug. Her voice slightly muffled, "Nice to meet you, Mr. McGee." He remained stiff for a second then he wrapped his arms around her,returning the hug. "Nice to meet you too." Go figure, Tim thought, only Abby could crack his dad. She always had a way of making the immovable moveable. Ziva saw Tim's dad smile. She released him, coming back to stand next to a visibly shocked McGee. His dad was still smiling.

"So now that we have meet your co workers, Tim, when do we get to meet this wonderful girlfriend you have been telling us about?" His mom said. McGee's mouth fell open, beside him Abby laughed. She was joined by Sarah. Tony crossed his arms over his chest, slightly turning toward McGee, a huge smile on his face. "Yeah, Tim. When _do_ we get to meet your girlfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mysterious Visitor part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

"Uh...well..." He looked nervously from Tony to his parents. Beside them Sarah chuckled. Looking to Abby for support, all he got was a smile. He wished a hole would open in the floor beneath his feet.

"McGee." Gibbs called from the top of the stairs. Never had he been so glad to see Gibbs, who was quickly descending the stairs. Tony leaned close, whispering," Saved by the boss, McLucky. But I'm not gonna forget. You're gonna have to answer some time." As he visibly paled Tony chuckled.

"I thought you had someplace to be."

"I did... um.. I mean... I do... I was supposed to meet my parents downstairs but I got sidetracked in Abby's lab and lost track of time." Now standing beside Tony he said, "Uh huh." Looking from Abby to McGee.

She nudged his side, he looked at her. She shot a look at Gibbs then his parents. "Oh, right. Uh, Boss these are my parents, Thom and Vivienne. Mom , dad this is my boss Agent Gibbs." Gibbs smiled at McGee's use of Agent.

"Nice to meet you Agent Gibbs." McGee's mom said. He smiled. "Call me Jethro please. It's nice to meet you too." The two men looked at one another and shook hands.

"Agent Gibbs."

"Mr. McGee." Tony glanced between the two of them. To him it looked like they where sizing each other up. Both of their faces were stern, their jaws tense. Looking at Ziva he raised and eyebrow.

McGee cleared his throat, "And boss you remember Sarah." He released 's hand,turning toward Sarah. "Of course. Tim tells me you're graduating?"

She nodded, smiling. "Yup tonight." McGee nervously checked his watch. "Uh, we better get going or we'll be late." Looking at Sarah silently pleading with his eyes for her help.

"Yeah, come on." She said gently tugging on her dad's arm. He looked down at her smiling. "Right, we should go."

Tony smiled," Well it was nice to meet you both."

"Mrs. McGee smiled warmly at them," It was nice to have met you all as well."

As his parents and sister headed toward the elevator,McGee followed, suddenly remembering he said," Hold on." Turning back, he grabbed his bag from behind his chair. Finding it strange that the zipper was open. As he walked back past Abby Ziva noticed that he reached out and brushed her hand. When Abby looked at him, he smiled and raised his eyebrows. Interesting, Ziva thought.

"Bye Timmy." Abby called out. Turning he said,"Bye Abs." Just as he was getting in the waiting elevator Tony called out, "Tim, we'll talk later." Ziva watched McGee frown as the doors closed. Beside her Tony chuckled.

"So MC Genius' mom is a redhead and what a redhead." Abby reached out and Gibbs-slapped him. The boss himself chuckled as he headed to his desk.

"Owww." He said rubbing the back of his head. Leaning in he whispered," Did McGee's dad remind you two of anyone?" Ziva shrugged," Not really."

"I thought he was good looking. I can definitely see where McGee got his looks." Tony looked at her,raising a quizzical eyebrow. Ziva chuckled and added, "Actually I think his smile reminds me more of his mom." Abby nodded her head, "You know, you might be right." Tony huffed.

"So neither of you saw that handshake. It was like two prize fighters." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Tony?" Exasperated he looked at her.

"I'm talking about Gibbs' and McGee's dad. Both of them didn't say much. The way they stood, even down to the set of their jaw. Come on, I couldn't have been the only one to notice it?" Ziva winked at Abby.

"Not to mention their shared taste in women with red hair, right?" Abby laughed.

"Ha Ha _Zee-vah._" Leaning against his desk, he crossed his arms over his chest. "He weaseled out of answering the question about his girlfriend,too." He said, making air quotes.

"He didn't. Gibbs just showed up." Abby said. He looked at her.

"Uh huh. Have either of you met this girlfriend or even heard MC Sneaky mention anything about her?" Ziva shook her head, " I have not." Two sets of eyes turned toward Abby.

"Me..uh nope..." she shook her head and began to fidget. " Haven't heard anything...or you know...met her." They looked at one another then back at her. "Do you know something, Abs?" Tony asked sweetly. She shook her head again, her ponytails waving." Nope...nothing" She started to back away. "I gotta go.. back to my lab..." Turning she almost ran to the back elevator, calling out ," See you guys later."

"That was weird." Coming to stand beside Tony she agreed "Yes it was."

"Back to work, you two." Gibbs barked. "Yes, boss." Leaning in, he whispered "We'll talk later." Ziva nodded, heading back to her desk.

**An Hour and a Half Later.........**

McGee was preparing to take a picture of his parents and his sister, holding her Diploma when his cell phone rang. "Hold on a sec." Checking the Caller ID, he smiled.

"Hello...Yeah me too...hmmm. Really? I was thinking tomorrow night...perfect... I'll see you when I get home?... Can't wait...Bye." Hanging up, he clicked the picture. They all walked toward him. Sarah wore a huge smile on her face.

"Who was that, Tim?"

"None of your business, Sarah."

"Was it your girlfriend...." He cut her off before she could say her name.

"Mom, dad would you like to come to dinner with me tomorrow night?" His dad leveled him with a look.

"Just you, Timothy?" He cringed with the use of his full first name.

"Uh...no dad actually I thought I'd invite my girlfriend." His dad opened his mouth to speak but his mom cut him off.

"Oh, Tim. That'd be perfect. We can't wait to meet her." Sarah chuckled. Tim looked around nervously. "Yeah, I can't wait either." He said quietly. His father shot him a look. Of course, McGee thought, he heard that. Tomorrow was definitely going to be an interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This chapter has not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated in awhile real life kinda got a bit crazy. Special thanks to _PeaceLoveandBubblegum_, for getting me going again.

* * *

Walking out of the elevator the next morning Ziva was surprised to see Tony sitting at his desk, his smile growing wider when he saw her. She placed her bag down behind her chair, walking over she leaned against the corner of his desk.

"You are here early this morning." Leaning back, he placed his hands behind his head and propped his feet up beside her.

"And why wouldn't I be Ziva. It's a beautiful day." She looked at him suspiciously. She knew he was up to something. Glancing over at McGee's desk, empty, not even his bag was there. Turning back to face him, she knocked his feet off the desk and asked," So where is McGee?" Tony's smile brightened even more. "He's late." Just then the elevator doors open and McGee walked out.

Good Morning, McGee." Ziva said as he passed. Sitting down he smiled, "Morning, Ziva."

"You're late, McTardy. "

"Am I late or are you just early for once?" Tony paused to think about that.

"Out past your bedtime last night?" Rolling her eyes, Ziva got up and headed for her desk.

A smile played across McGee's lips, "Something like that." Intrigued by that Tony leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Do tell, Probilicious." McGee shook his head. "Don't think so, Tony." Ziva chuckled. "Did your parents leave this morning?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm having dinner with them tonight."

"Really? So mom and dad are finally going to meet little Timmy's girlfriend?" Tony said. McGee nodded his head. "So where is this going to happen?" Out of nowhere Gibbs appeared, smacking the back of Tony's head. "You can discuss McGee's social calender later, DiNozzo. Right now grab your gear."

"Yes, boss." Tony said, rubbing his head. Ziva laughed silently and McGee smiled.

Once Ducky had arrived at the scene, Tony and Ziva left McGee with Gibbs as they started taking pictures and mapping the scene. When Tony was sure they where out of Gibbs' earshot he whispered,

"_Ziva?"_

"_What?"_

"_We've gotta find out where McGiggle is having dinner tonight."_

"_And why do we have to do anything? It is none of our business."_

"_So you're not the least bit interested?" _After a few seconds she answered,"_ Fine I am. But it still does not make it any of our business."_

"_I'm just concerned, that's all. You know the type of woman McGee attracts. I just wanna make sure this one isn't trying to kill him or anything." _ She thought about it a second. _ "So it would be more like we are protecting him not scooping?"_

"_Snooping." _ Rolling her eyes, she said," _Whatever. So what is the plan?" _Tony smiled, triumphantly. _"First we gotta find out where their dinner is. Then we follow them. Get a few pictures and then get Abby to do facial recognition."_

"_Have you asked Abby yet?" _Tony smiled. "_ Nope, but you know Abby. She's always willing to help." _Ziva wondered if she should voice to Tony what she had thought she had noticed the past couple of days.

"_What if Abby knows more than she is saying?"_ He looked at her quizzically. _"What do ya mean?" _ She shrugged her shoulders. _"Nothing really. Just that you know how close she and McGee are, perhaps she won't help us." _He laughed. Gibbs looked up from talking to Ducky. Tony waved at him.

"Less chatting, DiNozzo, more work."

"Right, boss." He called out. Turning back to Ziva, he said, "_ She'll help."_

An hour later, carrying bags of evidence all Tony and Ziva headed to Abby's lab. When the elevator doors opened they where met with a wall of loud music coming from the lab. At the doorway they could see her bouncing around. Entering, Tony yelled," Morning,Abs." Turning around, she smiled. Reaching for the remote she reduced the volume but only by a few degrees.

"Hi, guys. What ya got for me?" Setting the bags on the evidence table, Tony smiled. "I guess everyone's in a good mood today." Abby tilted her head, looking at him, puzzled.

"Tony, I'm always in a good mood. I would be in a better mood if I had a..." out of nowhere McGee appeared with a Caf-Pow in his hand. "Here ya go." Tony turned to Ziva and whispered, "Where'd he come from." She shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes never leaving the two.

Abby took a long drink from the straw. "Thanks, Timmy. What would I do without you." She smiled and turned her attention back to Tony. Ziva watched a huge smile spread across McGee's face.

"Who else is in a happy mood, Tony?" She asked. Tony reached out and patted McGee on the shoulder. "Probie here has a date tonight." Ziva watched for a reaction from Abby.

"Really?" A smile played on her lips. Tim nodded. "That's great."

"Uh, Abby," Ziva said, trying out her theory. " I just moved into my new place. You want to come over tonight?"

"But we are gonna.." Tony started but shut up quick when Ziva nudged him with her elbow and shot him a look. Abby fidgeted slightly.

"I'd love to Ziva, but I can't tonight. Uh.... I've got some stuff to do. Maybe next week?" Ziva smiled, nodding her head. She glanced over at McGee looking for any of the thin veiled jealousy he usually displayed when Abby mentioned dating someone. This time she saw nothing like that.

"Sure."

"Geez, everyone's got something to do." Tony said. Ziva rolled her eyes. Turning to Tony she winked and asked, "Would you like to come over tonight,Tony? We could watch a movie." Tony smiled and winked, "Right a movie." Abby looked between the both of them.

"Ummm. ok. So what have ya got for me?"

After getting Abby to sign all the tags, they left Abby and McGee in the lab. Once on the elevator Tony turned to Ziva," What was that all about back there?"

"Just testing something."

"Ya gonna fill me in? Why did you invite Abby over tonight? Did you forget we're following McDate." Turning to him, she explained. " I did not forget anything. I had a feeling Abby would turn me down."

"Why?"

"Because I do not think McGee's date is such a stranger to any of us. I am beginning to think it is Abby." Tony chuckled, shaking his head. "Nope. No way would they go there again."

"Then explain the black tee shirt in his bag. The fact that she seemed to know more last night but ran away instead of answering us. You said yourself that everyone knows how close they are."

"Yeah but come on... The tee shirt, she could have stayed over after a night of computer games and left it behind. And...." As hard as he tried he couldn't come up with any other argument. He wondered if maybe Ziva was right. They remained silent the rest of the trip. Exiting on the third floor they saw that Gibbs wasn't at his desk.

"Ok, here's what we do. When we leave tonight. You follow Abby and I'll follow Mc Secretive. Then we'll know for sure. I'll call you when McGee leaves his place and if you're right then by then Abby would have left too. But no matter what if she does leave you follow her and call me when she stops."

"Ok."

The rest of the day was spent on tracking down leads. By 5 o'clock Gibbs had told them to leave for the day. Ziva and Tony purposely waited until McGee had said his goodbyes and was on the elevator. Ziva grabbed the phone and called Abby's lab. When there was no answer she hung up. Tony looked at her. "No answer." Getting up, they grabbed their gear and headed for the staircase. As they exited the door in the parking garage they spotted McGee and Abby walking toward their cars, which were parked next to one another.

Tony looked at Ziva, who just nodded her head. They followed, getting close enough. When Abby and McGee stopped at her car Tony and Ziva crouched behind a nearby one, listening and trying to get a look.

"Thanks, Timmy."

"Not a problem, Abs." She leaned in and hugged him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek and ruffling his hair. Even from their vantage point they could see Tim smile. He opened the car door for her. She got in. As she started the car, he waved and headed toward his own car. Ziva rushed to her own car, thankful it was parked nearby but not near to the other two. As Abby pulled away she called out,"Bye Timmy!" He turned waving again, he said," Bye, Abs."

Tony watched as Abby pulled out with Ziva two cars behind her. As McGee got into his car, Tony stood up and headed to his own car. Not too worried about McGee seeing him. He waited and finally when Tim pulled out Tony waited, making sure not to loss sight of him. Once he was sure Tim wouldn't notice him following he pulled out.

Fifteen minutes later, Tony was circling McGee's block to find a parking spot where he could see McGee's car but that he wouldn't be spotted. His cell rang, pulling into a spot he answered.

"_Tony. Abby just pulled in."_

"Yeah. McGee just disappeared into his apartment. Keep me informed."

"_Okay." _Hanging up, Tony kept his eyes on Tim's car.

Twenty minutes later, McGee emerged from his apartment. Dressed in a charcoal gray suit and a tie, he got in his car and left. Tony pulled out, following him. At a stoplight, three blocks away, Tony's cell rang.

"Yeah." Distracted by the heavy traffic.

"_Abby just left and she was wearing a nice black dress."_

" Hmmm. Yeah McGee left too. Let me know when she stops."

"_You too."_

A short time later, Tony pulled up finding a spot outside the restaurant where he had a few of the inside through the large window. He saw McGee walk up to a table. He hugged his mom and shook his dad's hand before sitting down. Picking up his cell phone he speed dialed Ziva.

"_David."_

" I'm parked outside the restaurant. McGee's inside. No sign of any woman yet."

"_I am still following Abby. Uh ,Tony...."_

"What?"


End file.
